


Whisper Winn

by SarcasticMusician



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Winn has no gaydar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMusician/pseuds/SarcasticMusician
Summary: Winn has a little crush.





	

After a long day of saving the city, Winn, Kara, and Alex sit comfortably at the alien bar leaning on the slightly sticky table in slight silence.

“Got a hot date?” Winn asks, noticing the incessant tapping of Alex’s fingers

“Just waiting on Maggie, she said she’d be here soon.” Alex replies hiding a smile behind a sip of beer

Winn nods in understanding, offering a smile to the waitress as she brings the table’s peanuts and fries.

Talk turns to work and Snapper’s extreme deadlines. The group laughing kindly at Kara’s stories, they shed the weight of their work in the safety and warmth of the bar.

“Hey.” A voice calls from behind Alex, causing a smile to brighten her face

“Hey, Mags.” Alex rasps, the sentiment echoed by the duo beside her, Winn’s greeting coming out a little higher in pitch than entirely necessary.

“Going to buy me a drink, Danvers?” Maggie asks with a wink, turning toward the bar a few feet away

Shaking her head Alex follows, a skip to her step.

After watching the duo saddle up to the bar, Winn clears his throat with an awkward flare only he could do.

“What’s going on, Winn?”

“I was just thinking about how close Maggie and Alex are.” He replies

“Oh?” Kara manages to mumble out, unsure of his intentions. _Had he discovered their relationship?_

“Yeah. They seem like they talk a lot, spend a lot of time together, you know?”

A nod from Kara, beer bottle to her lips, has him continuing.

“Do you think- I guess, I just want to know- Could I ask Alex- Well, do you know, do you know if Maggie’s single?”

That’s was definitely not the ending Kara had expected if the resulting amazing spit take was anything to go by.

“What? Does she have a boyfriend or something?”

“No, no, no boyfriend.” Kara replies, unsure of how to proceed without outing Alex without her permission

“So, do you think I have a shot?” The excitement in Winn’s voice forcing his volume higher

A quick nervous glance to the couple at the bar has Kara stammering for the right thing to say. “No, I’m sorry Winn. She has a girlfriend.”

“Oh, oh! Well, do you know how serious they are? Maybe they’re just dating not relationship-ing.” He finishes with a quizzical eyebrow raise

“No, they’re definitely dating.”

“Well, maybe-”

“Winn, learn to whisper.” Alex’s annoyed voice carries to the duo as she slowly turns around, arm on the small of Maggie’s back

Maggie’s laugh in response, breaks the slight glare Alex levied at the man.

“Sorry, buddy. Only women for me, one woman in particular.” Maggie shrugs with a smile

Alex’s face brightens as she pulls Maggie closer by the arm slung around her waist.

“Who- oh, oh! Wow, okay. This is- I’m so happy for-” His rambled sentiments are cut off as his eyes fill with fear, “Don’t kill me!”

The women’s laughter haunted him for days, but he will never forget the promise hidden in the glare levied at him from Alex.


End file.
